Chloe's 5 Favorite Memories About Lucifer (Plus 1)
by QuidditchNerd99
Summary: Chloe thinks back on her favorite things about Lucifer. ! AN: Thank you so much for the comments! They are super sweet, though I can't find a way to reply back to them on the story. !
1. 5: The Way He Interacts With Trixie

5: The way he interacts with Trixie.

She walked into the dining room, the sound of hearty chuckles and breathless laughter like a symphony to her ear. "Nooo, Lucifer, that isn't how you paint a heart! It looks like this!" Trixie squealed as she put down the hand mirror and proceeded to paint a pink heart on his cheek. Her own cheek has a very anatomically correct heart painted onto it, complete with an aorta as well. She had a unicorn and some stars and several flowers, –and not to mention, the muscular organ that sustains our bodies with blood– sketched onto her face using the leftover face-paint from Halloween. Chloe could tell just how much love and care he put into the drawings, especially the stars, which a small part of her brain helpfully reminds her that he is the Lightbringer and so he should be able to properly paint their beauty, but the realism is astounding and the intricacy proves how much he cares.

"Ahh, Detective, come to join us?" He had much less detail in the drawings displayed proudly on his face; a rainbow, a smiling sun, the heart Trixie drew to prove what heart she meant, a cartoon devil, and what looked to be a crude cartoon of herself, everything covered in glitter and all the workings of Trixie.

"Nope, I don't feel like spending hours washing my face to get that stuff off. Sorry. Oh, and by the way, have fun helping Trixie wash it off her face!" And with that she spun on her heel with the intent of going to cook dinner. She only got a few steps away before Lucifer caught her arm.

"Wonderful of you to join us, Detective! Come sit, I don't bite." In a lowered voice so that Trixie wouldn't hear, "At least, not unless you are into that sort of thing, hmm?"

"In your dreams, Lucifer." With a roll of her eyes she sat down, joining them in their fun.

"Every night, Detective," He drawled, causing her to blush.

"Let's get to work, Lucifer!" Trixie called as she grabbed a brush.

Two hours later, Chloe Decker was covered in bright pink drawings and glitter, hair mused and cheeks hurting due to the amount of laughing she had done. "Okay, okay, that's enough. It's already 7:30, so let's just order a pizza." Laughing once more as both Lucifer and Trixie cheered because sometimes Lucifer is just like a child which is hilarious, she dialed the pizza place and sent in their orders.

They had grabbed some blankets and had crowded onto the couch, turning Moana on and enjoying their pizza. Lucifer expressed his displeasure with the movie quite vocally, however Chloe saw him wiping tears away when the grandmother died.

It was dark out and Trixie was fast asleep when she realized that she was pressed up against him –side to side– with her head resting on his shoulder. She felt so safe and warm… until he decided to move. She assumed she made a grumbling noise of protest since he replied: "Hush, love, I'm not going anywhere." Lucifer draped the blanket which had fallen as he shifted back onto them. "Good night, Chloe," He spoke in a softer tone and kissed the top of her head (something she would ponder over in the morning) and then she was out like a light.


	2. 4: Taking Care of Her When Drunk

"Luciferrrr, why're you herrre? Never mind, lets daaance!" She hopped off of her barstool, grabbing his hand with hers, throwing her free hand in the air and shaking her hips while dragging him to the dance floor.

"Because this is my club, Detective, and I live here. Besides, Maze texted me to warn me you had a rough day. Here, why don't we take this from you," He spoke as he took her glass away from her, "I think you have had enough to drink. Shall I call a cab, love?"

"Nooo! 'Don't wanna leave." She slurred.

"Ahh, my dear Detective, naughty naughty! Though as much as I encourage that sort of behavior from you, aren't you forgetting about the offspring?"

"Sh's wi' Dan, for t'weekn'd. Please? 'Don't wanna go home."

Eyes softening, he grabbed her hand once more and all but dragged her to the elevator, hitting the button to the penthouse. When they arrived, he helped her change into a fresh shirt and a pair of shorts he had no idea how he got, grabbed a glass of water and some painkillers and led them to his bedroom, placing the items on the nightstand. He crawled into the bed and after no movement from Chloe he patted the bed. "Care to join me, Detective? I promise nothing will happen. We'll just watch a movie. I would allow you to sleep in the guest room, but with how drunk you are, it is probably best you stay here so I can make sure you do not choke on your own puke."

"Fine, but no Hot Tub High School." And with that she begrudgingly clambered into bed after him, cuddling into his side and passing out almost immediately, missing the adoring, loving look he gave her.


	3. 3: Their First Date and Kiss

A knock on the door rouses her from her spot on the couch. Closing the case file she was working on, she pads over to the door, throwing it open without checking. The array of carefully selected, bright flowers bombards her eyes and she takes a step back in shock. Said flowers slowly lower to show eyes filled with uncertainty and hesitation and she almost doesn't recognize them due to the emotions. Emotions she had never seen on that familiar set of eyes before.

"Ahh, Detective, I was hoping to catch you!" He cried, thrusting the colourful bouquet into her hands.

"Umm, Lucifer, what are you doing here? And thank you for the flowers; they're beautiful! What's the occasion?"

"Umm… Well… You see, that's for me to know and you to find out." And he was fidgeting with bis hands. How odd.

"Cut the crap, Lucifer. What happened? You have been acting way weirder that normal. In the past 5 minutes that I have seen you. You knock instead of barging in, you keep fidgeting, you gave me flowers for no apparent reason, or at least no reason you mind telling me, you are wearing much more casual of clothing than normal, and you seem really nervous. So once again, what's up?" She asks while walking over to the kitchen to find a vase, Lucifer travelling behind her like a lost puppy.

"I just…" He swallows harshly at the withering glare she sends him, "Iwantedtoaskyouonadate." Taking a deep breath, he repeats himself. "I wanted to ask you on a date, Detective. I mean, why should I come knocking and nervous? I am the Devil, no mere mortal should cause me to feel this way, but here you are. I want to be committed to you, to make you smile and laugh, to wake up with you in my arms, to fall in love, even. And I was hoping you would say yes." She stares at him in shock for a solid 30 seconds before bursting out in laughter. Sending a hurt glance, he grabs the bag he was carrying (she had not noticed before) and heads for the door. Sobering up, Chloe grabs his arm and drags him back into the house.

"Stay, Lucifer. I'm sorry for the laughter, I thought you were joking. You don't normally do… this. A… committed relationship. Do you really mean it?"

"Of course, Chloe, I would never lie to you; my word is my bond." She shivers at the sound of her name. With as rare as he calls her by her name, it is always a treat. Grabbing his bag, he turns to the kitchen, her by his side, and briefly they both think this is how it should always be. "Since I take your lack of answer as a yes, since no-one can resist my charms, come, come. We have a busy night ahead!" Realizing she has stopped and began leveling him with another fierce gaze he backpedals. "Not _that_ sort of night, Detective. Although I wouldn't mind if things took a turn in that direction," He sends her a teasing leer, "But I want to do things right with you. The whole – as humans call it – "wine and dine" schding. No, tonight, since I know you love pizza," And of course she nods, who wouldn't?! "I have decided that we shall make our own, together and then enjoy it with a board game." He plops the bag onto the counter and pulls out pizza ingredients, a couple decks of cards, and Monopoly. "Come on, Detective, I refuse to do this by myself!"

And with a smile she found herself bouncing into the kitchen.

They started singing, at first attempting to sound great (which for Lucifer was a given, his voice to her was literal Sin), but then they evolved into high-pitched off-key voices, often stumbling into hearty laughter as they worked side-by-side to complete their pizzas.

At one time, while she was spinning around in a weak imitation of a dance, the large piece of tomato flew out of her hand and splat-ed right onto Lucifer's cheek. And she was done. Laughing until she fell over, she rolled around on the floor until Lucifer's shocked expression morphed into a devious smirk. Her smile faded and she shrieked, scrambling off of the floor and running for the hallway. Chuckling evil-y Lucifer began: "Oh, you think that was funny, Detective, did you? Thought you could get away with this? Well Darling, I must say I applaud your bravery for invoking the wrath of the Devil himself! The King of Punishment! The chase is on, Love!" And then he started chasing after her.

After a few minutes, she ducked into the closet and attempted to calm her breathing. His shadow passed along the room, moving away from her. "Oh Chloe-ee," He sang, "Won't you come out? I' getting awfully lonely! Come on out, Dear, I'm not mad anymore, I promise. I even got Monopoly set up for us. Come out and we can play-yy!" A thrill of fear traveled down her body and she shifted in the closet, cursing the loud rustle of the blouses when he paused in his taunting. "In the closet, I see. How unoriginal, Detective, how boring." As he crept closer, she shifted closer to the edge, preparing to dash as he opened the door.

And dash she did. Until his strong arms banded around her and suddenly she was air-born, hitting the bed with a quiet _oof_. She was really glad Trixie was with Dan for the weekend; her child-like behavior seemed to appear when Lucifer showed up with his antics which wasn't a good role model for her child.

"Mmm, I've got you now, haven't I? Now, about that punishment…" He bracketed her in with his arms by her head, body pinning her down. "Hmm, how about a… kiss?" He started leaning down slowly – to give her an option to back out, ever the gentleman, she thought– and she never realized how much she wanted to kiss him until he was right there. Leaning up to meet him, they were almost touching when, _beep… beep… beep…_ the oven timer went off. "Well then," He started, clearing his throat and straightening his outfit, "Shall we?" And lending his outstretched hand to her, he hoisted her back onto her feet and they were out the bedroom door and heading for the pizzas.

The pizza was delicious. A thick crust with gooey cheese and toppings that put pizza parlors to shame. And with her competitiveness and his skill at Monopoly, they were once again in hysterics. But the night dwindled on and they slowly tired when, "Lucifer! You can't steal my hotels! Give them back!"

"Make me, Detective," He drawled, slipping them into his pocket and sitting perfectly poised like the pretentious jerk he is.

Due to the amount of wine she had consumed and how tired she was getting, her proper judgement and inhibitions has slipped away and locked the doors behind them. She stalked over to him and sat on his lap, leaning in really close and grabbing his tie, "So, are you going to give me the piece back or are we going to have to do this the more difficult way?"

He gulped, and considering his speechlessness at her boldness, she slowly marched her hand into his breast pocket, seized the wooden piece and withdrew, just noticing how close they truly were. Slowly, they reached for each other, meeting halfway, lips sealing against like. And it was exactly like she expected. His lips were soft and the stubble was the perfect contrast. He tasted like cinnamon and heat and he cradled her face in his hands as if she were something fragile and loved even.

And if they fell asleep together and he made her breakfast in bed, well she already knew that she was head over heels for him.


	4. 2: Waking Up With Him

Mornings were always her favorite part of the day. The room was brightly lit with birds singing peaceful melodies outside her window, the cool dawn breeze a perfect contrast to the warm embrace she always woke up in.

Well, almost everything was tranquil, save the loud chainsaw-like noise emanating from near her ear. Yes, Lucifer snored. Big time. Although every time she brought it up, he would sniff indignantly and huff out a _The Devil does_ not _snore, darling_.

Regardless of the loud noise, her most favorite part of the mornings was waking up in his embrace. Strong arms banded around her waist, pulling her in close, snow-white wings draping over them, sealing them in their own little world. It was so warm and toasty, save for the brisk draft, which was, in her opinion, the most perfect addition to their morning snuggles since Lucifer had the body temperature of a boiler.

She loved his wings. She always felt the most safe tucked away into the downy feathers and she knew Lucifer also felt safe and trusting since he always let her tuck into his side and stroke them. He also purred. Whenever she pet his wings, he would get racked with slight shivers, purring to his heart's content (though when she stopped, he whined and pouted like a petulant child). To her, his wings were a symbol of their relationship: so full of trust, love, and protection.

Lucifer making a slight sound like a sigh crossed with a purr snapped her out of her thoughts. She realized that she was absentmindedly stroking his feathers with one hand and his cheek with the other.

"Come now, Love, it is much to early to be working that beautiful brain of yours. Besides, the Devil does not wake up around 7:00 unless a matter of dire importance arises."

And with that, she curled up into his arms, pecking his cheek and whispering an "I love you." As she was succumbing to the pull of sleep, she was just slow enough to hear the repeat falling from his lips. So yes, Chloe Decker loved mornings. Not only could she stay in her warm bed with her love, but she was also warm and safe and loved. With the birds singing in one ear and Lucifer snoring in the other ear, it wasn't perfect, but she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
